The Heart that was Shattered
by Loveanime15
Summary: What if Loki had fallen in love while he tried to conquer earth? (This is after the Avengers) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I** do**not own any of the characters except Avlynn.**

Enjoy!

Loki sat on his knees in front of the grave. "Hello, dear friend. It's good to see you again," he said as he shifted in pain from the chains around his neck, wrists, and ankles. "I know that what I did was wrong and I just came to apologize. I-I just wanted you to know that I'll come to see you again sometime, it may not be for a while because I have been sent to prison for my punishment. I tried to go to earth to rule for I thought I had a glorious purpose, but I now realize that I was never meant to rule over anyone or anything. Suddenly, Thor came out from the ship he was standing in and said to Loki, "Loki, it is time to go." As Thor said this, he got closer to Loki. "Just a while longer brother, please." Loki begged. "I have not said enough to help me and to help her." He looked down at the grave and Thor said, "Fine, but this will be the last time you will see her until you are granted freedom or until you are let out of prison Although, I do not know when that will be, so be prepared."

Loki turned to Thor. "Thank you," he said with a sincere smile. His smile was not of pure evil or pure anger, but pure kindness as though he said it as a kind, happy person. "You are welcome, Brother." Thor said as he walked back to the ship. Loki turned back to the grave. Suddenly, he started to sob and cry. He looked up to the sky with tear-stained eyes then looked back to the grave. "I-I'm so sorry. I never wanted what happened to you happen to you. If I could change what happened I surely would. I swear on my life, I will never forget you and I will always love you!" He pulled something out of his jacket.

It was a box with beautiful carvings and a dozen roses on the box. The roses were not red; no, they were black and bluish-green roses. He sat the roses in front of the large, black grave and he looked into the box. When he opened the box, he allowed himself a few more soulful cries. As more tears rolled down his face, he kept his hands and eyes on what was in the box. In the beautiful black and silver box, was another box with a green and blue cloth over it? When he saw the other box, he gave another sob and opened the second box. In the box was a tiara with a rose inside it. The tiara had blue and black gems adorning it. It was not made of silver nor gold, but stunning black diamond. Loki gave a sad smile to the tiara. He lifted the tiara to the grave as if to show it to her. "Look here, my dear friend, I knew you would want to see it again. I am dearly sorry to say this, but I had to make some changes to the crown. The gems were breaking off and I tried to make it look as normal as possible."

He then set the tiara in the box and then set it on the stone in front of the grave. As he finished, Thor returned. "Loki, we must now leave. You have been given as much freedom as the All-Father thinks you deserve." Loki stood up and held his hands out. "I am now your prisoner. Lead the way." Thor grabbed his wrist chains and the accompanying guards took the other chains. As they walked away, Thor looked back, his eyes automatically going to the grave that read,

'Here Lies The Body Of

Avlynn Visalia Snow

January 15, 1993-

March 19, 2013-

The Day Earth Was Invaded By Loki.'

So, what will happen next? PM me if you have any comments or complains. (If you have any complaints, please say them nicely. I worked very hard and would like to know politely. Thanks!:) ) I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters except Avlynn. Sorry this did not come out on the weekend! I had a late Thanksgiving. Enjoy! **

Loki walked into the throne room with chains covering his body. He tried to walk like a leader and look like the mischievous Loki that everyone knew and loved but, on the inside, he felt as if his heart was shattered. His heart was shattered into a million pieces because of his mistake. He knew that there was nothing he could do to bring her back. If there was a way, he would have broken every law he had to in order to bring her back into his life. When he stopped walking, he looked up to Odin and waited to hear his punishment. After Odin pronounced judgment, he was sentenced to prison until Odin thought he had learned what he did was wrong. He was escorted to the prison hall and to his prison chambers.

When he entered, his chains were quickly taken off and he was provided with furniture and books from his "mother", Frigga. He was given daily meals fit for a king. Most people would think that Loki would be happy in this glorious a prison life, it didn't make him happy.

No, it made him upset that he was in a cell and not able to see the face of his lover, Avlynn. He never wanted her to die He wanted her to rule at his side and be his queen on earth. Most of all, wanted to make her happy. But he could no longer do that. When he was on earth, he tried to rule the earthly people. Avlynn advised against that. She was always very intelligent. She said what almost everyone else did not say. The people of earth were not meant to be ruled and that he should stay on Asgard.

She didn't say those things, though. She said that she loved him and supported him but not his decision. If he were to go to earth and try to rule them, she would fight and kill him if necessary. She was never one to kill or do anything irrational. That was what he loved about her. Her instinct to do what was right. She was the total opposite of him.

He had only wanted to show her he had what it took to rule. She always told him that he was perfect the way he was but, he didn't believe her. He didn't think that he was perfect. After all, he was a frost giant and they were highly hated on Asgard. So, how could a girl—a highly ranked warrior and Lady of Asgard, say that he was perfect? As he sat on the floor of his prison, he had a flashback.

"Loki, please don't do this. You know that I love you, so I beg you with all my life, don't do this to me." Avlynn begged as she gasped for air. Her Asgardian clothes torn to pieces and her hair was a tangled mess. Loki had her by the throat and was hanging her over the edge of Stark Tower. Loki gave an evil chuckle, "Where was this so called love when the All-Father banished me and Thor was left to rule Asgard? Huh? Where was this love when I was placed in prison and left to die? This so called love is pathetic and you shall pay for it, you mulling quim."

As he said that, he squeezed her throat with all his might. Then, he let her fall to her death.

After the flashback, he squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain from the memory. Why was he so focused on ruling the people of earth that he could not see what was really in front of him? He closed his eyes and tried to see her face again. He could imagine her black and blue and green streaked long hair. He saw her full blood red lips and perfectly pale face but what he loved most about her was her eyes. They were ocean blue in the left and forest green in the right. He loved that when she looked at people; they would cower in fear and would treat her with the highest amount of respect. People on Asgard said that she had those eyes because she was cursed at birth. Some said they meant she was the human form of evil, but Loki knew the truth. She was not what any of those filthy and arrogant people of Asgard thought. He then remorse about Avlynn and himself before she died.

Loki and Avlynn walked down the corridor together, hand in hand. "Loki, why are staring at me, again?" Loki smiled at what Avlynn said. "I am terribly sorry, My Lady, but your eyes are so infatuating that it is hard not to stare."  
Avlynn laughed at his beautifully spoken words. Loki grabbed her hands and said, "Oh my dear Avlynn, how I love that laugh of yours." She looked down at the ground. "Please Loki; do not jest with me about something like that." "Why would I jest about something like that?" "Well, let me think, you are the god of mischief." Loki just chuckled. "I guess that is true, but with you," He took her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at his face. "I could never play such a cruel joke like that on you." He brought her chin closer to his face and then gave her a kiss. At first, she was shocked, and then she kissed him back with the same compassion. After the kiss, they separated. "Loki, I love you." "And I the same to you," Loki said with a smile. She then stood up and began to leave. Loki saw this and swiftly grabbed her wrist.

He turned her toward him. "Before you go, Avlynn, I must ask, you a question." "Of course, what is it?" "Are you a goddess of Asgard?" She sighed at his question. "You dearly want to know this, do you not? Fine, as you wish, Your Highness." She shook her wrist loose and walked over to the window with Loki's eyes following her every second. "Yes, I am a goddess of Asgard, but not one you would think of." Loki looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean to say that I am not an ordinary goddess. I am what some call The Extraordinary goddess, meaning that I have two "gifts" inside of me. These "gifts" were given to me by my mother and aunt, the goddesses of Love and Life." Avlynn turned toward Loki as he was now right behind her. "Because I have Love and Life in me, it means that one way or another, it will show in my appearance."

"That is why you have one green eye and one blue eye. But, where are you mother and aunt now?" Loki asked, "The blue represents love while green stands for life. My mother died when I was young and I do not know what happened to my aunt." "So that explains more on why you have beautiful eyes. It is because you have two beautiful things inside you. And I am sorry about your mother and aunt." Loki said smiling while she blushed.

He had to stop thinking about it anymore. He got up and sat down in one of his chairs and closed his eyes. 'I-I'm sorry Avlynn.' Loki thought with sadness. "It's fine Loki. You are forgiven." A silky voice said quietly. Loki shot right up. He swore he just heard Avlynn talking to him. He looked everywhere around him but saw nothing. Was he dreaming or was that really her?

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be done!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but I have a serious case WRITER'S BLOCK! If you guys have opinions on the story, please tell me. I don't know when I will be updating next, sooooooo ya.


End file.
